darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Char-Gen/Vampire
]]Character Creation Use the standard character creation system as detailed in the Vampire: The Masquerade core rulebook (Revised) Step One: Character Concept Choose Concept. This is a short sentence or even just a phrase that sums up your character. (ex. "Gunrunner", "Information Broker", or "Patron of the Arts") Choose Clan. Please refer to the "Restrictions" section to determine which clans are available, and which are not. Choose Nature. This is your character's true colors; their real motivation. Choose Demeanor. This is the 'face' your character shows to the world. Nature and Demeanor define a lot about who your character is and why they act the way they do; consider them carefully! Step Two: Select Attributes Starting Camarilla and Sabbat characters receive 7/5/3 points to spend on their Physical (Strength, Dexterity, Stamina), Social (Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance), and Mental (Perception, Intelligence, Wits) traits. All Attributes start with 1 point. Step Three: Select Abilities Starting Camarilla and Sabbat characters receive 13/9/5 points to spend on their Talents, Skills, and Knowledges. All abilities start with 0 points, and no ability can be raised higher than 3 at this stage. Please consider your character as more than just a series of dots. It may be tempting to boost a few Skills at the expense of others, but it is more than likely that your character has picked up a scattering of Skills throughout their existence. The ST will closely-scrutinize any Abilities that end up at 4 or higher especially if they are combat Abilities; anything that is ranked as 3 or higher should receive attention in the history to justify it. Secondary Abilities cost half as much as primary Abilities (1 starting point buys 2 dots, 1 Freebie Point buys 1 dot). Step Four: Select Advantages Choose Disciplines. Starting Camarilla characters receive 3 points to spend on Disciplines. Starting Anarch and Sabbat characters receive 4 points to spend on Disciplines. These points can be placed into "In-Clan Disciplines" (the three Disciplines associated with the Clan), or into the "Physical Disciplines" (Celerity, Fortitude, and Potence). "Out-of-Clan Disciplines" must be purchased with Freebie Points, and will be scrutinized. "Specialty Disciplines" (such as Serpentis, Necromancy, Obtenebration, Quietus, Vicissitude, or Thaumaturgy) should only be chosen for a character whose clan is associated with that Discipline. As with Abilities, please consider your character as more than just dots. It may be tempting to put all your points into buying one Discipline to level 5, but finding a tutor for higher levels of Disciplines (rank 4+) can be difficult and costly, and the ST will probably ask for justification in the history. Choose Backgrounds Starting Camarilla characters receive 5 points to spend on Backgrounds. Starting Anarch characters receive 6 points to spend on Backgrounds. Starting Sabbat characters receive 0 points to spend on Backgrounds. Rate Virtues. Starting Camarilla and Anarch characters will probably follow the Path of Humanity, and receive 7 points to spend on Virtues (Conscience, Self-Control, and Courage). For Camarilla and Anarch characters, virtues begin at 1 point. Sabbat characters who follow the Path of Humanity receive 5 points to spend on virtues, and virtues begin at 1 point. Sabbat characters who follow a Path of Enlightenment should find the Virtues associated with that Path and spend 5 points. Virtues for a character on a Path of Enlightenment start at 0. Characters following a Path of Enlightenment must have a Willpower score of at least 5, and starting characters may not have any Path score higher than 5. Camarilla and Anarch characters who start with a Path of Enlightenment should justify it in their histories. Paths of Enlightenment are an extremely challenging and very serious aspect to roleplay. The character literally tears out of themselves social norms that billions of people around the world have followed for thousands of years...to replace them with something utterly inhuman. Path guidelines are and should be far more restricting to a character than Humanity ever could be. Step Five: Finishing Touches Record Humanity: (Conscience + Self-Control). Record Willpower: (Courage). Record Blood Pool: (Determined by Generation). Spend freebie points. (Starting characters begin with 15 Freebie Points. A history of sufficient length - three healthy paragraphs minimum - nets the character another 10 Freebie Points. Extremely long and/or thorough histories may be awarded extra freebies at ST discretion.) Category:Mechanics